


Around your neck

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [29]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, chocking kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Midorima toma sus manos, y le ordena que le ahorque.





	Around your neck

Shintarō parece deshacerse entre largos gemidos de placer, y Takao intenta controlarse lo más que puede. Quiere evitar correrse lo más que puede, pero los vulgares sonidos que se escapan de la boca de Midorima le dificultan esa tarea.

Ambos están bañados en sudor que resbala por sus pieles hasta morir en la suavidad del algodón de las sábanas. Y los dos sienten el clímax tan cerca que buscan, de manera inconsciente, acelerar el ritmo.

Midorima en busca de que Takao toque su próstata lo más que le sea posible, y Kazunari quiere sentir como la estrecha y cálida entrada de Shintarō le aprisiona tan placenteramente.

Y entonces, los dos terminan por desconectar su lado racional y solo actúan por instinto. Porque Midorima intenta tomar las callosas manos de Takao para dirigirlas con cuidado hasta su cuello, y le ordena al azabache que le ahorque.

—Solo… —Shintarō gime largamente al sentir como Kazunari toca su sensible próstata con su pene—… hazlo —termina por ordenar.

Takao obedece, algo inseguro, pero termina por ejercer la fuerza necesaria para que _Shin-chan_ no muera por su culpa. Solo necesita obstruir por unos segundos la entrada de oxígeno al cuerpo del más alto, solo hasta que ambos lleguen al orgasmo.


End file.
